1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing a hose fitting into the open end of a hose. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for rapid installation of a fitting into a hose with a portable handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hose fitting installation apparatuses are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,441, to Potesta is one such known hose fitting installation apparatus. The apparatus of Potesta and others, however, must typically be mounted onto a work-bench or table. Users of such equipment must typically deal with the end portion of the hose buckling, bending, and compressing under the force of the fitting being inserted therein. Further, devices currently known are not only difficult to use and lack portability, but also make it impossible to service a hose located adjacent to or inside a piece of machinery. Since repair of hoses in “mid-air” is not typically possible with the devices of the prior art, and because hoses are typically located adjacent to or inside a piece of machinery, a user is often forced to remove an entire section of hose. Since such hoses must be disconnected, drained, and removed from their routing retainers, before taking them from the field and into a repair shop, where the bench holding the fitting installation device is typically disposed, there is thus a present need for an easily operable, hand-controlled apparatus, which is entirely portable for use in any needed location, e.g. in the engine room of a ship, the air lines of a tractor-trailer rig, or within or on a piece of equipment that needs repairing. Further, there is a need for such an apparatus with which the operator may both hold the hose end securely in position to receive the hose fitting, and also quickly push the hose fitting into the secured end of the hose, to permanently install the fitting in the hose.